Jueves
by AlfiSCarrieri
Summary: Basada en la canción "JUEVES-LODVG". Es un ONE-SHOT y un regalo para mi prima Maanu. Aviso: Ella no está en Fanfiction


_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

Patetica. Yo, iba todos los jueves a ese estupido tren, solo para verlo a él.

Pero nunca nos hablabamos. Yo era poca cosa para él.

Quizá si fuera mas guapa podría aunque sea; mirarme. ¿Un poco mas lista?. Soy rubia, no hueca. Pero me queda mucho por aprender.

Creo, que eso era lo peor para mi. Que no tenía el valor de ir a travez de ese vagón y decir "HOLA SOY ROSALIE. ¿TE GUSTARIA SENTARME CONMIGO?"

No podía tener una conversación de 3 minutos con él.

Era una decepción

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas**_

Siempre iba vestida para él. Hermosa. Usaba mis faldas, tops y vestidos mas bellos. Pero el no queria ni siquiera darme la hora.

A veces me miraba. Muy pocas veces. Pero una fue la peor. Me observó

Y luego se dio vuelta hacia la ventana, y bostezó.

En ese momento me sentí una basura.

Porque no sabía nada. Lo habia hecho como si yo lo aburriera. Tan inútil era, que ni siquiera

Me veía?

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

Y así seguiamos nosotros. Me miraba, lo miraba. Y me dolia porque luego

Suspiraba. Como si estubiera cansado de mi.

Pero sabía que me miraba.

Uno de los dos siempre apartaba la vista.

Sentía ojos sobre mi. Intenté que la tierra me tragara o al menos volverme pequeñita, pero me estaban taladrando con la mirada.

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

¿Qué decir de nosotros?. Nada, la vida seguía igual. Los días pasaban, y ninguno de los dos se animaba a entablar conversación.

Era una tortura. Nos mirábamos, solo eso. Pero era patético porque yo me encontraba en frente suyo. Y no había forma de evitarlo.

Porque por mas que lo intente, siempre terminaba por sentarme alli. Y el tambien

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

Ese día había hido como siempre al tren. Cuando vi que una mujer mayor

Se despedía de el. Llamandolo "¿Emmett?".

Me quede pensando en él… Pero no me di cuenta que lo habia dicho en voz alta hasta que me ruboricé.

Que extraño, yo Rosalie Hale ruborizándome.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

De pronto, tube la vición mas hermosa de toda la vida.

Emmett venía acercándose hacia mí. Cuando estubo en frente se arrodilló y dijo.

"¿Cómo fue?- rió- Ni te conozco, y ya te hecho de menos".

A lo que respondi titubeante, pero con una gran sonrisa.

"No eres el único. Cada jueves, elijo este tren. Sin importarme que cualquier persona, incluso mis amigas me pidan que me llevan".

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

El tiempo había pasado. Siempre ibamos tomados de la mano cuando nos encontrabamos. Pero nunca lo había besado.

Eramos una pareja adolescente, y no podia evitar sonrojarme cuando lo miraba.

Era tan perfecto…

Y era MIO.

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

_**El último soplo de mi corazón.**_

Cuando entramos nos indicaron que nos sentaramos. El tren avanzó, y llegó hacia un túnel. Donde apagaron la luz, la gente jadeo sorprendida. Pero yo no desaproveché la ocasión.

Tome su hermoso rostro en mis manos y con un movimiento delicado, me estire hasta alcanzar sus perfectos labios.

"Te Quiero"- musitó. Quise responderle cuando sentí un golpe de mi lado derecho. Un fuego que me recorría. Dolía y me costaba respirar. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme tirada encima de Emmett. Que se encontraba completamente ensangrentado. Un pensamiento ocupó mi mente, hasta que me dejé llevar, guiandome por el llamado. A mi segunda vida. Mi descanso. Mi muerte.

"_Que nos volvamos a ver"_


End file.
